la sombra del rey oscuro
by Primos
Summary: narra desde el comienzo de la vida del rey sombra en el imperio de cristal y su caída. El plan que la princesa amore tenia para el, las amistades que perdió y las traiciones que tubo que cometer por culpa de un poder mayor al que el podía controlar; sin importar cuanto luchemos por mejorar nuestro futuro, es imposible tratar de cambiar el destino.
1. la sombra del rey oscuro

se trata de las historias combinadas del rey sombra entre la serie, el comic, y los vídeos hechos por los fans como "tale of one shadow", "the fall of cristal empire" y"a somber meeting" y algunas cosas que he agregado entre esos sucesos para que la historia tenga coherencia. si ya conocen esos vídeos puede que crean que no hay forma de conectarlos, pero he encontrado de manera de hacerlo sin caer en hoyos argumentales, espero les guste.

La sombra del rey oscuro

Aun no me agrada esto, viendo desde mi ventana, esta parece ser una mañana con grandes características, el sol brilla radiante con luz armoniosa y cálida que desborda las fronteras, el cielo despejado sin ninguna nube dejando ver el claro color celeste alegrando el paisaje de cristal sobre el imperio con sus habitantes tan joviales viviendo sus vidas sin preocupaciones, no creo que pueda existir otro día que tenga una imagen con tanta paz como esta, es realmente bello y admito que me gusta mucho, pero, tengo un sentimiento de que esto no es algo con lo que yo describiría como algo para mí- pensaba sombra mientras contemplaba el paisaje.

Han pasado muchos años desde la llegada de sombra al imperio, gracias a sus logros en magia logró un puesto en el castillo trabajando en mejora y creación de nuevos hechizos, a pesar de que hace poco fue aceptado en este puesto, la princesa tiene grandes expectativas sobre sus futuros aportes, mientras que radiant hope sigue ayudando en el centro junto a chestnut falls.

En esa mañana había llegado una carta de radiant hope, felicitándolo sobre su nuevo puesto en el castillo, pensó que sería bueno celebrarlo almorzando en el campo y aprovechar el buen tiempo que hay en estos días; después de desayunar, sombra salió a su reunión con la princesa amore en su trono, parecía que realmente sería el comienzo de una nueva vida desde la escuela, aun recordando los malos momentos en que los demás potrillos le tenían desdén al simplemente verlo, era inexplicable, pero el sentimiento era recíproco y no solo porque los demás ponis le rechazaban, sino que sentía que realmente debía hacerlo.

Al entrar a la sala del trono de la princesa amore, sombra se acercó a ella y se arrodillo, pero antes de que pudiera presentarse a la princesa, esta se adelante saludándolo primero.

-Feliz día sombra –dijo la princesa mientras se le acercaba.

-saludos princesa- dijo sombra con entusiasmo, al estar cerca de la princesa amore sombra siempre sentía que el bienestar que emitía su sola presencia era suficiente para olvidar sus problemas y preocupaciones –gracias por aceptarme en el castillo y en este puesto, conozco las responsabilidades del puesto y sé que no le fallare.

-Tengo confianza en que sabrás llevar el cargo y no me decepcionare de ti, ahora, déjame guiarte a tu estudio, sígueme.

-si princesa-. Sombra la siguió rápidamente, esperaba ansioso por su nuevo lugar de trabajo, no sabía cuan feliz estaba, aunque no podía evitar la preocupación, la feria de cristal estaba próxima, y como cada año, sabía que no era buenas noticias, no para él.

-sucede algo sombra, no pareces tan contento como creí que estarías, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No princesa, es solo que realmente no sé si con este puesto, los demás ponis me aceptaran, aún hay muchos que me tratan con repudio y no les agrado, aun cuando no les he hecho nada malo, no sé qué puedo hacer para ganarme su confianza.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo estoy aquí para guiarte, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, estoy segura que lograras la confianza y el respeto de todos, te lo mereces, solo necesitas tiempo y esforzarte por alcanzar tus metas, se que marcaras la diferencia desde aquí- la princesa amore abrió la puerta del estudio, mostrando un agradable despacho, se veía espléndido y muy acogedor, con buena iluminación y detalle, un escritorio recién hecho de la mejor calidad de madera, un hermoso candelabro dorado y rojo para iluminar en la noche más oscura, una bella alfombra cómoda en la cual poder andar y evitar el frío, unos estantes amplios llenos de libros escritos por star swirl, era tal y como lo había imaginado.

-Es increíble princesa amore, muchas gracias por todo esto, tengo muchos proyectos que comenzar, me pondré cascos a la obra de inmediato- decía con mucho entusiasmo mientras sacaba algunos libros de la estantería y los ponía sobre el amplio escritorio –no es necesario que te apresures –dijo la princesa con calma –nadie te esta presionando ni pidiendo resultados inmediatos, no apresurarse es lo mejor que puedes hacer, tomate tu tiempo para lograr los mejores resultados, es mejor ir lento pero seguro.

-gracias por el consejos princesa, lo tomare en cuenta, ahora si me permite necesito algo de privacidad para trabajar.

-de acuerdo sombra, no te olvides de reportarme tus progresos cuando los hallas alcanzado, y no te olvides de descansar.

La princesa salió del despacho de sombra, un estudio que estaba pisos por debajo de su trono, sabía que era un buen lugar el, nadie le molestaría y trabajaría tranquilo; solo esperaba que sus esfuerzos por guiarlo en el buen camino dieran buenos resultados, tenía confianza en que su decisión fue la mejor.

Al caer la tarde, después de terminar su trabajo, sombra pensó en ir a visitar a radiant hope al centro, mientras andaba vio como los demás ponis de cristal mantenían su distancia, sin embargo, esto no le preocupaba demasiado ya que era cosa de todos los días, cuando llego al centro, divisó a chestnut falls limpiando la entrada.

Buenas tardes chestnut falls –dijo sombra con una sonrisa.

-hola sombra, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, y felicidades por tu puesto en el castillo, siempre fuiste muy hábil para los hechizos –decía chesnut falls orgullosa.

-gracias, no decepcionare a la princesa amore, ella me ha guiado en todo este tiempo y no le fallare, por cierto, ¿sabe dónde está radiant hope?

-claro, ella está adentro en la recepción, me dijo que te había mandado una carta para felicitarte, ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que tienen una amistad, tal vez deberías pedirle que te ayude a conseguir más amigos, ella es muy querida en el imperio y estoy segura que conseguirás más si estas con ella.

-sí, bueno, tiene razón, ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella y gracias por el consejo.

Al entrar en la sala de la recepción, radiant hope saludo a sombra muy feliz –sombra, que bueno que vienes a visitarme, ¿te llego mi carta esta mañana? – Si me llego la correspondencia –dijo sombra sonriendo–y realmente ansío el día de campo, necesito algo de descanso después de todo el estudio en la creación de hechizos. –Estupendo – dijo hope – acompáñame de camino a casa, y por mientras acordemos los planes del día de campo.

-Sabes, que tal si después del almuerzo en el campo, vamos a la tienda de dulces a comer unos helados y por último vamos a ver las justas, creo que sería lo mejor ¿no crees? –pregunto radiant hope. –Claro que sí –afirmo sombra –sabes, quería pedirte a que me ayudes a conseguir más amistades, se que tienes una buena reputación en el imperio, todos tienes un buen concepto sobre ti. –claro, pero creo que será un poco difícil ya que a muchos no le agradas, no sé porque, es un poco raro, lo más fácil sería que te hicieras amigo de alguien a quien no conoces, alguien que no haya escuchado nada malo de ti, y a muchos que conozco, casi la mayoría saben de ti, ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos; pero no te preocupes, tengo una amiga que trabaja en el campo ayudando en el sembrado del famoso maíz de cristal del imperio, vive cerca de ahí junto con su familia, y al no estar tan cerca creo que no sabe de tu reputación.

-ojala no le caiga mal, pero aun me mantiene preocupado el otro asunto, la feria de cristal ya esta próxima, y tu sabes qué pasa cuando llega ese día, el doctor no sabe por qué sucede eso y me tiene muy nervioso, ¿qué tal si algo realmente malo llega a pasarme?

-no te preocupes por eso, yo te estaré acompañando para todo lo que necesites, no dejare que nada malo te pase, además no tienes que preocuparte demasiado, ya que solo dura un día y siempre lo superas. –¡pero cada vez que pasa es peor que el anterior! –dice sombra comenzando a estresarse – cada año la dolencia aumenta y es peor, he investigado sombre enfermedades raras y no he encontrado nada que se le pareciera, y parece que la magia curativa no es suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme, nadie en todo el imperio tiene tal cantidad de poder curativo, se necesitaría de alguien especial y mucho talento para eso.

-estoy segura que encontraremos una solución para tu dolencia, estar contigo es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte. Sombra sabía que aunque la presencia de radiant hope para acompañarlo le aliviaba en algo, no cambiaría lo que le esperaba. Llegaron a la casa de radiant hope y sombra se despidió de ella mientras se alejaba hacia el castillo, ya se hacía de noche y la oscuridad se apoderaba del imperio, aunque alejada por los faroles que iluminaban las calles cristalinas del imperio, sombra no podía evitar sentirse bien con la llegada de la noche, nada se sentía mejor que una caminata nocturna, le llenaba el espíritu mientras regresaba al castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, sombra se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de radiant hope, estaba listo para aprovechar el buen tiempo, el día era soleado, aunque con algunas nubes flotando en el cielo el clima era favorable. Sombra tocó la puerta de la casa y de pronto hope le sorprendió abriendo la puerta de golpe y gritando–¡este va a ser un buen día! –dijo hope con mucho entusiasmo–hice mi famoso pie de manzana, estoy segura que te va a gustar, también podrás hacer una nueva amiga, ella es muy jovial, y estoy segura que le caerás bien. –Eso espero – mencionó sombra con algo de esperanza, intentaba imaginarse cómo sería su nueva amistad, tal vez sería la cuarta poni además de chestnut falls, la princesa amore y radiant hope que sería su amiga. – vámonos ya, no hay que perder ni un minuto.

Los 2 se dirigieron al campo, escogieron un lugar donde había un árbol para tener una sombra fresca y la hierba era agradable al tacto y de colores muy vivos, mientras preparaban el picnic sombra vio en la canasta lo que había preparado hope para el día, eran 2 pies, una de manzana y una de maíz, frutas frescas y una deliciosa botella de sidra.

La mañana comenzaba muy bien, desde siempre han estado juntos desde la escuela, ambos tenían mucho en común desde que era potrillos, no eran muy aceptados por los demás y tenían la misma afición por los juegos imaginativos, esa fue la principal razón por lo que se hicieron amigos.

-Está listo, podemos comenzar a comer, dime sombra ¿Qué prefieres, el pie de manzana o el de maíz?

-tú sabes que me encanta tu famoso pie de manzana, es el mejor de todos –sombra tomo el pie de manzana y se preparó una tajada con una copa de sidra mientras que hope hacia lo mismo con el pie de maíz.

-bueno sombra, dime, ¿Cuál es el proyecto en que estas trabajando?- decía hope mientras daba un bocado a su tarta.

-ahora estoy mejorando el hechizo de tele transportación, creo que puedo lograr que cuando lo logre, podre aumentar las distancias que pueda cubrir, además de también poder crear un hechizo de invisibilidad que realmente funcione, pero necesito una buena combinación de elemento de aire y agua, además estoy emocionado porque quiero crear un hechizo para poder proyectar imágenes mentales, necesito algún par de libros de star swirl que no tengo, pero ya le envié el recado al mensajero y le envié mi reporte a la princesa amore sobre el hechizo que logre terminar de invertir la gravedad de forma individual, esto servirá para poder caminar por las paredes y el techo, estoy seguro que le servirá mucho a los guardias en caso de misiones de espionaje o seguimiento.

-…wao, eso es impresionante, creo que la princesa amore escogió muy bien al poni para ocupar el puesto, el viejo solar wish necesitaba retirarse después de tantos años de servicio.

-gracias hope –decía sombra mientras masticaba la deliciosa tarta de manzana- por cierto, esta delicioso, nunca me cansaría de comer tus platillos; dime como es tu amiga, ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre.

-como pude olvidarlo, se llama autumn gem, la conocí hace unas semanas, cuando hacia una entrega de maíz al centro para los potrillos, es muy amable. Le envié una carta anoche diciéndole que iríamos a visitarla, no sé si todavía le habrá llegado la correspondencia, así que será mejor que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para disfrutar de la comida y luego vamos a verla.

Después del picnic, sombra y hope se dirigieron a casa del autumn gem mientras seguían con la conversación, llegando a la casa de la futura amiga, hope sabía qué autumn gem le caería bien a sombra, después de todo, ella no juzga por las apariencias –pensaba mientras tocaba a la puerta y decía –¡hola! Autumn gem ¿estás ahí?

-¿hope? ¿Eres tú? –decía una agradable voz de una yegua detrás de la puerta de madera.

-si soy yo, gem ¿te llego mi carta?

-sí, ya estoy lista para salir –decía mientras abría la puerta para saludar –tú debes ser sombra, hope me ha hablado de ti, es un gusto conocerte –decía mientras estiraba su pata para un saludo cordial casco a casco –sombra estaba algo asombrado, solo la princesa y hope le habían hablado tan naturalmente sin titubear debido a su apariencia y la extraña sensación de desprecio que sentían lo demás ponis hacia él, pero no dejaría que tan buen momento iniciara mal –mucho gusto autumn gem, hope también me había hablado de ti, ahora íbamos a ir a la tienda de dulces a comer unos postres y luego a ver las justas entre caballeros, ¿te parece bien la idea?

-me leyeron la mente, es lo que les iba a decir –autumn gem parecía adelantarse a la caminata para llegar a la tienda de dulces –oigan lentos, vamos, se nos va a acabar el día antes de que lleguen a la tienda. Autumn gem sabia que lo había ocultado muy bien, pero aun así, se adelanto para que no le vieran el rostro sonrojado.

\- hope, tu amiga es muy enérgica, no mencionaste eso de ella.

-sí lo es, pero ese es su encanto, además no seas muy demandante, ¿acaso no querías mas amistades? A ella no le caes mal, supongo que ya lo notaste.

-tienes razón, ya es suficiente para mí que no le desagrade con solo mirarme, apurémonos antes que nos deje atrás.

Durante el tentempié en la tienda de dulces, los tres amigos, seguían afianzando su amistad, todo parecía ir tranquilo, sin embargo una idea de autumn gem hizo que sombra dejara atrás la alegría que sentía.

-vamos, antes de ir a ver las justas, hay que ir a ver el corazón de cristal, no tenía idea que tenia las propiedades mágicas para mostrar tu yo futuro –decía autumn gem emocionada, quería saber que le depara el futuro, la curiosidad le obligaba a ir, y quería que sombra y hope le acompañen.

-yo no tengo problemas, es posible que el corazón de cristal me rebele mas sobre mi futuro – decía radiant hope, aumentando las ganas de autumn gem de ir.

-Radiant hope, lo que dijiste no es cierto, la princesa dijo que lo que se veía a través del corazón de cristal era el reflejo del corazón de quien lo mira, no que te mostraba el futuro, no debes entusiasmar a autumn gem con malas interpretaciones de lo que la princesa dijo –menciona sombra mientras apartaba la mirada de las 2 tratando de no recordar aquella horrible visión que tuvo hace años cuando fueron verla.

-claro que si -le replico radiant hope- la princesa dijo que es posible que te muestre como seras en el futuro, es solo que no te acuerdas de sus palabras, además yo y gem queremos ir a verla ¿no es así gem?-Si, yo quiero ir a ver el reflejo de mi corazón y ver mi futuro- afirmo autumn gem muy entusiasmada – vamos sombra, el corazón de cristal esta de camino a ver las justas, no alteramos los planes para nada, no nos arruines el día, vamos.

Sombra se empezaba a estresar, desde aquellas ves, no volvió a ver el corazón de cristal, no quería ver esa imagen oscura que vio en ese reflejo, sin embargo, el ya no es el mismo de cuando era un potrillo, antes cuando vio ese corazón el tenia el corazón cerrado, solo amistado con radiant hope, el desdén de los demás potrillos hacia él era respondido con rencor por haber sido rechazado, este pensamiento hizo reflexionar a sombra, ¿es posible que el corazón me muestre otra imagen? Se preguntaba. –Esta bien, supongo que no es mala idea –dice sombra esperando lo mejor, hasta ahora su vida parece haber cambiado hacia el camino correcto, es posible que la visión cambie de la misma manera en que su vida esta cambiando para bien, sombra se decidió rápidamente, aunque sentía un mal presentimiento, pensaba que después de todos estos años el corazón de cristal mostraría una imagen diferente, de esta manera los 3 amigos se dirigieron hacia el corazón de cristal.

Llegando a la plaza donde se hallaba el corazón de cristal, autumn gem, quería ser la primera en ver el reflejo del corazón de cristal, pero radiant hope le alcanzó y dijo que lo mejor sería si los 3 ven el reflejo al mismo tiempo, sombra afirmo diciendo que es una buena idea, después de pararse enfrente del corazón de cristal, los 3 empezaron a concentrarse en buscar el reflejo de sus corazones viendo fijamente el cristal, después de unos segundo, solo radiant hope sonreía.

¡Lo volví a ver! Realmente el reflejo aun me sigue mostrando como una princesa- exclamaba radiant hope feliz, mientras que autumn gem se sentía extrañada – ¿enserio? –Dijo ella –tal vez no funcione con todos, porque yo solamente vi niebla oscura, ¿eso qué significa? – ¿niebla oscura dijiste? –preguntó hope – tal vez tengas razón en eso que no todos puedan ver su futuro, porque yo si vi el mío, y en esta ocasión me mostró un poco más de lo que vi la última vez. – ¿y que más te mostró el corazón? –Pregunto autumn gem curiosa –no estuvo del todo claro, pero en la visión logre notar que me convertí en princesa después de mostrar mi valía al salvar toda equestria venciendo a un ser malvado y que sombra y tú me ayudarían a hacerlo –dice hope convencida de lo que vio.

-Eso suena algo fantasioso aunque admito que es genial, significa que en cierto modo seremos héroes o algo así, ¿eso no te emociona, sombra?

Autumn gem miraba a sombra esperando una respuesta positiva, pero en vez de eso, solo lo vio con una mirada perdida y una expresión de temor viendo el corazón de cristal –¿sombra? ¿Qué pasa, acaso viste algo en el corazón de cristal que te asusto?

-…No, nada de eso –dijo sombra mientras volvía en sí, no podía evitar la sorpresa, la imagen que vio hace tantos años, la misma imagen de oscuridad total en que se veía su rostro en el centro de ella seguía ahí, no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-¿qué es lo que viste entonces? –volvió a preguntar autumn gem

-…solo me vi con una familia, una esposa y 2 hijos viviendo felices en el imperio de cristal, solamente eso, y me sorprendió un poco…solo eso –sombra solo mentia, diciéndolo con una voz semi temblorosa, negaba la verdadera visión que tuvo, volvió a mentir, y esta vez lo hizo con sus 2 amigas.

-¿enserio? –menciona radiant hope curiosa – ¿y no viste quien era tu esposa?

-no, realmente no llegue a ver de quien se trataba –sombra trataba de salir del tema, mientras se alejaba del corazón de cristal.

-me pregunto de quien se tratara, radiant hope me escribió que no tenias muchas amistades, tal vez se trate de alguna de nosotras, ¿me imaginas como tu esposa? ¿Qué tal nos vemos estando juntos radiant hope? –le pregunta autumn gem mientras pone su pata en el hombro de sombra casi abrazándolo.

-¡se ven muy bien! –dice hope, seguido de un pequeña risa entre ambas ponis.

-Debemos apresurarnos para ir a ver las justas –dice sombra cortando el ambiente cómico que autumn gem y radiant hope habían creado. –vámonos rápido.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a ver el espectáculo, en todos los duelos solo radiant hope y autumn gem se divertían viendo a los caballeros enfrentarse entre ellos, mientras que sombra solo tenía una mirada perdida hacia adelante –tengo que averiguar realmente qué significa esa visión, porque el corazón me hace ver eso -piensa sombra convencido a dedicarse a encontrar la verdad.

El día terminó bien, autumn gem había aceptado a sombra como su amigo muy fácilmente, se despidieron entre sí y volvieron a sus casa, no obstante los 3 se dieron cuenta que en el cielo nocturno estaban rondando muchas nubes y aumentaba el frío.

Al día siguiente, sombra se dirigió al trono de la princesa amore, estaba decidió a resolver las visiones que el corazón le mostraba, ya que ningún libro que tenia mencionaba el corazón de cristal y la bibliotecaria le mencionó que habían libros al respecto solo en la cierta sección, pero que necesitaba que la princesa en persona le autorizara para poder leerlos, le preguntó insistentemente a la princesa en donde puede saber más sobre las visiones del futuro que muestra el corazón de cristal; aunque la princesa le mencionaba una y otra vez que no es bueno saber demasiado acerca del futuro, no pudo evitar preguntarle a sombra de porqué tenía tanto interés en el corazón, ya que antes no le preguntaba nada al respecto ni hablaba sobre eso; sombra, mintiendo, solo respondía que era por curiosidad, y que de poder ver esas visiones a voluntad, podría ser beneficioso para el imperio saber sobre su futuro.

La princesa cerró la conversación diciéndole que el corazón no muestra en si el futuro, muestra la realidad del corazón de quien lo ve, esto solamente hizo que sombra se enojara, si lo que dijo la princesa es cierto, entonces lo que vio es en lo que el realmente se convertirá y a pesar de las insistencias de la princesa en preguntarle qué fue lo que vio en el corazón, sombra solo evadía la pregunta diciéndole que no veía nada, la princesa amore aun con preocupación, decidió creerle a sombra, y le pidió retirarse pero no sin antes hacer que sombra le prometa que no leerá lo libros de la sección prohibida.

No tenia mas remedio, el corazón de cristal tenía que estar equivocado, sombra se negaba a aceptar la realidad que el corazón le había mostrado, imbuido en la negación, aun con todo el respeto y el cariño que le tenía a la princesa, se decidió a tener que desobedecerla y leer los libros que le prohibió; de regreso a su estudio, sombra hizo su rutina diaria de investigación, esperando a que llegara la noche, al momento más idóneo para colarse en la biblioteca y poder leer esos libros, el día termino rápidamente y la noche llego, cuando sombra estaba seguro que todos estaban durmiendo, salió de su habitación y siendo muy cuidadoso andaba despacio para no alertar a los guardias que vigilaban el castillo, gracias a su crin y su pelaje oscura no le fue difícil evitar ser detectado en la oscuridad.

Al salir del castillo, las calles, aunque alumbradas por los faroles, se sentía que la oscuridad casi devora las luces y el clima era helado, no se podía evitar la sensación de algo no andaba bien, esto paraba desapercibidos por todos, ya que en el imperio no habían muchos guardias y soldados, ya que siempre se valieron del corazón para protegerse a sí mismos.

Llegando a la biblioteca, sabía que debía apurarse, una sola noche no era suficiente para leerse todos los libros, el tiempo jugaba en su contra, sombra entro fácilmente a la biblioteca gracias a su hechizo de tele transportación, para él era fácil; ya adentro saco unas velas de su alforja para alumbrarse el camino, se dirigió raudo a la recepción y saco los archivos para averiguar la ubicación de los libros, no se esperaba que en el pergamino estuvieran registrados otros libros con títulos muy interesantes, pero sabía que no debía desviarse del objetivo.

Ya teniendo la ubicación exacta de los libros, sombra guardo los archivos cuidadosamente para no levantar sospechas de la bibliotecaria, la sección no estaba lejos, pero el sentimiento de poder averiguar los secretos del corazón, la visión que le mostró y el hecho de haber desobedecido a la princesa le provocó cierta ansiedad en él, haciéndolo ir muy lento pensando sobre su decisión –no puedo dar marcha atrás, ya he llegado hasta aquí –pensó sombra mientras intentaba calmarse; llegó a la sección y bajo los libros de la estantería, era toda una fila entera, alrededor de 10 libros, pero el titulo de un libro llamó su atención lo suficiente como saber que el contenido en ese texto tenía las respuestas que buscaba, estaba algo polvoriento, realmente nadie había leído ese libro, sombra se preguntaba cuál sería la razón, pero el título que ponía. " la razón de la existencia y los reflejos que muestra el corazón de cristal". No lo hizo dudar para abrirlo.

Mientras lo abría, sombra recordaba lo que le había dicho la princesa amore tiempo atrás "a veces buscar la respuesta a algunos problemas, te puede llevar a problemas mucho mayores, entiendo que te entusiasmes por saber la verdad de las cosas sombra, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber"

Aun así, no dio vuelta atrás, tal vez nunca debió saber lo que el corazón reflejaría, no debió saber que en la biblioteca se encontraba este libro, pero aun así comenzó a leer estas palabras:

Siempre hay un equilibrio, a pesar de que los ponis se esfuercen por mantener la paz entre ellos, esta no durara para siempre; esa no es la perfección, así como existe la felicidad, la paz y la esperanza, debe existir lo contrario para mantener el equilibrio.

Las fuerzas que habitan en los polos opuestos deben estar en conflicto por naturaleza, y por ende, por más esfuerzos que intenten por eliminarse mutuamente, estas no desaparecerán, no obstante, existe una forma de reducir uno de estos al máximo garantizando el reinado del contrario por mucho tiempo, pero este debe estar preparado para la inevitable revancha, ya que el vencido siempre permanecerá ahí.

Para esto, se creo un cristal mágico capaz de irradiar grandes cantidades de energía neutra, no mortal para ninguno de los dos, pero que puede ser tan beneficioso, como prejuicioso para un bando dependiendo del portador. Si este cristal es influenciado por el bien, la energía neutra que irradia el cristal cambiara para minimizar al mal, si es influenciada por la maldad, esta servirá para reducir el bien.

Para que este cristal pueda ser usado por el bando contrario, esta necesita dejar de estar influenciada por determinado tiempo dependiendo de cuanto estuvo en un bando, para que así la energía se vuelva neutra y poder cambiarla al poder contrario.

Existen los elementos de la armonía que son representantes de un bando, mientras que a lo que denominamos como fuerza nightmare es el exponente de lo opuesto; Así como existen princesas y príncipes del bien, siempre existirán reyes del mal.

El reflejo que muestra este cristal, revela al verdadero ser que se ve a través de él; sin importar a que bando pertenezca quien lo ve, no puedes engañarle al cristal; es tu destino ser quien eres.

Cuando sombra termino de leer, una ilustración llamó su atención, en ella veía lo que parecía ser un unicornio encima de un risco gobernando desde lo alto, y la luz que emanaba su cuerno era de una tonalidad oscura. Debajo de esa ilustración decía: siempre debe haber un rey.

Sombra sabía a lo que se refería, pero por alguna extraña razón se vio a sí mismo en el lugar de ese unicornio y algo se despertó, el simplemente se dejo guiar por ese sentimiento y liberó energía oscura haciendo una pequeña explosión en la biblioteca.

Sombra recobro la conciencia un tiempo después, notó que había dejado manchas de quemaduras por su alrededor, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sentía algo diferente, algo que podía referirse como alguien que estaba cerca, tal vez más de lo que imaginaba y sentía que no era algo bueno; ya estaba a punto de amanecer, el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente fue más de lo que imaginaba, regreso los libros al estante lo más rápido que pudo y se tele transportó fuera de la biblioteca antes que alguien lo viera.


	2. la sombra del rey oscuro 2

PARTE 2:

En esa misma mañana, todos los ponis rodeaban la entrada de la biblioteca, los guardias trataban de mantener el orden mientras esperaban la llegada de la princesa, el día estaba nublado y empezaba a correr viento frio; autumn gem que llevaba un cargamento de maíz estaba pasando por ahí cuando llego la princesa, pareciera que se trataba de un asunto serio, pero a autumn gem mas le interesaba ver a la princesa de cerca y preguntarle sobre sombra, mientras se abría paso entre el público notó que la princesa estaba hablando con la bibliotecaria, y antes que pudiera llegar con ella, la princesa amore había entrado sola a la biblioteca mientras que la bibliotecaria estaba en los escalones hablando con el capitán; autumn gem pensó que no tendría otra oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, así que aprovecharía ese momento en que estaría sola para poder hablar con ella sin interrupciones.

Autumn gem logro entrar aprovechando que los guardias estaban distraídos calmando a los demás ponis de cristal, se sabía que alguien había irrumpido en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y se hablaba entre el público sobre un posible ataque al imperio, el súbito cambio climático no gustaba a la gente y aumentaba la tensión.

Ya adentro, autumn gem intento buscar a la princesa, no paso mucho tiempo para encontrarla, estaba viendo unas marcas de quemaduras en el piso y unos libros abiertos en el suelo junto a unas velas apagadas a mitad de acabarse, al momento en que se iba a revelar para poder hablar con ella noto en su rostro una expresión de seriedad y preocupación que la hizo quedarse callada.

-tal vez no debí entrar a la biblioteca –pensaba mientras media la distancia, sentía que debía irse, pero la curiosidad por saber que era lo que había pasado la impulsaba a quedarse, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a escuchar de boca de la princesa en ese momento cuando la princesa se hablo a sí misma en voz alta.

\- tal vez debí hacerle caso cuando me lo advirtió- se decía – puede que incluso yo no sea capaz de redimirle y no significó nada la promesa que me hizo, después de todo es un umbrum…sombra.

-¿sombra, sombra hizo esto? –le pregunto autumn gem a la princesa mientras se dirigía a ella dejando su escondite detrás de los estantes; había sorprendido a la princesa, no esperaba que hubiera alguien más allí, estaba segura que se encontraba sola.

-¿Conoces a sombra? –le pregunto la princesa. –Si le conozco, somos amigos – le respondió.

-….entonces tú debes ser autumn gem, sombra me ha hablado algo de ti. ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije? – le pregunto la princesa mientras bajaba la mirada, era un secreto que solo ella conocía.

-sí, lo escuche todo…. dígame por favor princesa a que se refería, ¿qué es eso de umbrum, que fue lo que hizo sombra?

-Antes de poder decirte algo, necesito que me respondas una pregunta, ¿Qué tan importante es sombra para ti, que tan fuerte es su amistad? –la princesa amore no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más a parte de ella supiera la identidad de sombra, si él no es importante para autumn gem, era muy posible que haga publica la información, no podría protegerlo y tendría que eliminarlo.

-le conozco desde hace poco, no crea que no me he dado cuenta que es diferente de los demás ponis, claro que lo sabía y me pareció muy raro, pero jamás pensé que se trataría de algo serio –respondió ella con franqueza.

-entiendo, pero eso no es suficiente, no es la respuesta que buscaba, dime realmente que tan importante es tu amigo para ti.

Autumn gem no sabía como responder, a pesar de que estaba en frente de la princesa, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, la idea de revelar sus sentimientos de manera forzada no le agradaba; paso un poco de saliva antes de contestar y las palabras que dijo acompañadas de un rostro ruborizado hizo a la princesa saber que ella no mentía.

-a pesar de que conozco a sombra hace poco…..yo realmente lo aprecio, y..… quiero más que su amistad.

La princesa amore sabía bien a lo que se refería, no esperaba realmente que tuviera esos sentimientos y vio a través de autumn gem una solución, no era suficiente la guía que la princesa le podía proporcionar, tampoco el puesto en el castillo ni la amistad de radiant hope lo que realmente necesitaba sombra, hacía falta algo mas, sabía que podía confiar en ella al decirle la verdad.

Cuando autumn gem salió de la biblioteca, tenía conocimiento de la raza de sombra, el porqué la princesa amore le acogió, sus intenciones y el daño que sombra sufre con la feria de cristal; las quemaduras que habían en el piso fueron causados por magia oscura, magia oscura que es muy característico de los umbrum y que nadie en todo el imperio conoce, no era intención de la princesa amore lastimar a sombra con cada feria de cristal, si la princesa se presentaba a sombra después de lo que él hizo, teme como es que el reaccione estando inestable, la princesa le asigno esa tarea, autumn gem tenia que intervenir.

Cuando sombra llego al castillo aun sentía esa rara sensación, no podía creer lo que hizo en la biblioteca, solo esperaba que nadie supiera que fuera él, se limpio y trató de hacer su rutina de investigación como normalmente lo hace para no levantar sospechas; el día avanzaba y autumn gem fue al despacho de sombra y toco la puerta.

-¿hola, ¿sombra estas ahí? –preguntaba autunm gem.

-…autumn gem, ¿eres tú, que haces aquí? –Respondió sombra dirigiéndose a abrirle la puerta –ahora estoy trabajando, discúlpame pero ahora no tengo intenciones de recibir visitas.

-bueno, es que realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ¿al menos puedo acompañarte? Prometo que no te voy a molestar.

Sombra no quería tratar mal a autumn gem, la dejo pasar y dejo que lo acompañara ese día, a pesar de que eran amigos y autumn gem tenía buenas intenciones no dejaba de sentirse un ambiente tenso; sombra no quería hablar y solo se limitaba a trabajar para olvidar lo sucedido en la biblioteca, no paso mucho tiempo para que autunm gem diera el primer paso e iniciara la conversación.

-¿en que estas trabajando ahora? –le pregunto.

-…ahora estoy terminando el hechizo de invisibilidad, después tengo que comenzar con el hechizo de proyección –respondió sombra sin emoción alguna.

\- eso suena muy interesante, tal vez después de que termines tu trabajo podamos hacer algo juntos, podemos ir a la tienda de dulces y comer algunos postres o podemos ir a visitar a radiant hope en el centro.

-ahora no quiero retrasarme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo; tal vez debas ir con radiant hope y salir con ella…yo no tengo intenciones de pasar tiempo contigo y tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no me molestes y vete.

Después de decir esas palabras sombra no podía creer lo que le había dicho, la forma en que lo dijo fue muy fría y sonó como si realmente la despreciara, el rostro de autumn gem cambio súbitamente y se entristeció; rápidamente sombra se disculpo con ella e intento animarla diciéndole que cambiara sus planes y saldrá con ella a divertirse esta tarde, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amiga, no quería cometer otro error, fue entonces cuando salieron a pasear por las calles.

Se notaba que el clima no era favorable; el ambiente era húmedo, nublado y parecía que iba a llover, realmente no era un buen día. Mientras caminaban lograron ver a lo lejos al mensajero real, estaba pegando unos afiches en los paneles de comunicados de la princesa para el imperio, todos los ponis que se encontraban cerca se apresuraron a leer el comunicado y se dejaron mostrar unas sonrisas y expresiones de alivio en sus rostros; cuando sombra y autumn gem se acercaron para leer el comunicado las cosas solo parecían ir peor.

"mis queridos ponis de cristal, debido al cambio climático poco normal que esta afrontando el imperio, el incidente ocurrido esta mañana en la sección prohibida en la biblioteca y la preocupación colectiva del pueblo por la seguridad, me he decidido a acceder a su solicitud; tengo la tarea de guiar este imperio a la prosperidad y no dejare que el miedo invada sus mentes, por esa razón me he decidido a adelantar la fecha de la feria de cristal."

Cuando terminaron de leerlo, ambos se quedaron callados, por un lado, sombra estaba preocupado por el daño que recibiría por parte del corazón de cristal, mientras que autmn gem no dejaba de preguntarse porque la princesa se decidió a hacer eso, ella sabe que sombra esta inestable por haber liberado su energía oscura latente como para que lo haga sufrir adelantando la feria de cristal; a pesar de que lo haga para tranquilizar al imperio por los hechos ocurridos, no era necesario tomar esa decisión.

Autumn gem intento hacer que el resto del día fuera alegre para sombra, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logro hacer mucho para que ese día terminara bien.

Intentando lograr resultados positivos, durante los siguientes días autumn gem intento pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a sombra y radiant hope; ella sentía que los momentos que logro crear junto a sus dos amigos en esos días no eran en vano, pero aún con todos sus esfuerzos no era capaz de evitar lo que iba a pasar, la feria de cristal era el día siguiente.

El dolor que sentía era mucho más fuerte que en otras ocasiones, solo habían pasado pocas horas desde el comienzo de la feria; se podía sentir el dolor que lo atormentaba y lo hacía retorcerse mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes; el dolor no le dejaba de atormentar ni por un segundo, radiant hope no sabía qué hacer, hablarle no le calmaba, sin importar lo que dijera, no le escuchaba.

Al igual que su amiga, autumn gem no podía hacer nada más que simplemente observar, mientras que radiant hope no hacía más que preguntarse qué era lo que podía hacer para ayudarle, autumn gem le había prometido a la princesa no decirle nada a nadie, ya que ella no quería arriesgarse a que la información se filtrara por equivocación; aunque la princesa quería ir a ver a sombra, sabía que no podía, su presencia era necesaria en todo momento en la feria de cristal, y tenía conocimiento de que su poder no era suficiente como para proteger a sombra del poder del corazón, solo podía lamentarse por el sufrimiento que esto le ocasionaba a sombra, pero era necesario que él lo supere.

Fueron muchas horas de tortura lo que tuvo que afrontar; autumn gem había salido a prepararle algo de comida a sombra para cuando supere su dolencia, no podían permitirse ser negativas, tenían mucha fe en que lograría sobrevivir; pero estando a punto de que la feria terminara, el dolor aumento muchísimo más, había alcanzado su límite, incluso se veía como se alzaba de la cama y empezaba a agrietarse, radiant gem intentando saber que era lo que pasaba veía como sombra se destruía poco a poco, las grietas causadas por el corazón de cristal rompía su cuerpo mientras dejaba un rastro de oscuridad donde se encontraba; la desesperación causo que radiant hope cayera en frustración, sin embargo, un sentimiento de salvación se empezaba a sentir desde el fondo de su corazón, esa energía fluía con tal intensidad a través de su cuerno que era segadora, una luz que sacaba todo su poder de un solo sentimiento, era la única arma de cualquier ser viviente cuando esta a punto de afrontar la perdición y la pérdida más grande…... Era la esperanza, fue lo que le salvo en ese momento y la marca de aquel suceso se quedo grabada en el flanco de radiant hope en forma de curación, el poder necesario que hacía falta para que sombra fuera salvado ese día residía en su cutie mark.

La feria de cristal por fin había llegado a su fin, sombra había sobrevivido y radiant hope logro obtener su cutie mark, con la llegada de autumn gem el momento no podía ser mejor para los tres amigos, creían que habían superado el mayor obstáculo, pero, a pesar de tantos esfuerzos, no se puede cambiar el destino; el clima no mejoro.

Tiempo después parecía que todas las cosas malas habían desaparecido por completo, todos los ponis estaban convencidos de que la feria de cristal los protegería de cualquier mal que los amenace, y al notar que el clima no mejoro debido a eso, decidieron creer que se trataba de un fenómeno climático poco común pero natural que no la causaba ningún tipo de ser malvado que amenace su existencia.

Desde el descubrimiento de la cutie mark de radiant hope, ella empezó a recibir lecciones de la princesa amore sombre magia, el talento que desprendía era tal que incluso la princesa no dejaba de mencionarle a sombra sobre los progresos de su amiga; su talento para curar cualquier herida era más que alabada por todos en el imperio, pronto radiant hope tenia cada vez menos tiempo para pasar con autumn gem y sombra ya que estaba muy ocupada con sus lecciones con la princesa, curar a los heridos ponis que acudían a ella en busca de ayuda y sus obligaciones en el centro ayudando a chestnut falls.

Aunque el prominente invierno parecía azotar las calles de los ponis de cristal, ellos no dejaban de seguir trabajando y seguir con sus vidas, las reservas de comida eran más que suficientes para sustentar a su población aún en la más larga y fría temporada de invierno que por lo que parecía, estaba afrontando el imperio en ese momento, sin duda la administración de la princesa amore para guiar a su imperio en cualquier tipo de contingencia o emergencia hacia que se ganara con justa razón la confianza de su pueblo.

Después de lo que había ocurrido, sombra desistió de seguir buscando en los archivos secretos de la biblioteca, temía que pudiese ocurrir otra desgracia; sin embargo, esa presencia que "libero" en aquella ocasión no había desaparecido, sombra sentía una voz que lo hacía odiar y a la misma vez dudar de la princesa amore, autummn gem y radiant hope. No podía hablarle de eso a nadie, sería como declarar que esta en un estado de locura que destruía su mente poco a poco, esa voz lo hacía buscar el odio de los demás ponis de cristal y a pesar de que la princesa amore y autumn gem sentían que algo no andaba bien con sombra, el simplemente lo negaba y trataba de ocultarlo.

Así paso mucho tiempo, y con el pasar de cada día, la mente de sombra parecía partirse a la mitad, cuando llego el día en que radiant hope le comunico a sombra que la princesa amore le había enviado una carta de recomendación a las princesas celestia y luna, él y autumn gem no podían estar más felices por ella y por su éxito; sin embargo un recuerdo casi olvidado de sombra hizo que se estremeciera, lo volvió a recordad, recordó aquella ocasión hace años en que radiant hope y él vieron al corazón de cristal, en esa ocasión ella mencionaba muy feliz exclamando que se veía a sí misma como

una princesa; y en la segunda vez, cuando junto a autumn gem volvieron a ver el corazón, ambos vieron el mismo reflejo que confirmaba lo que les mostro. Era eso, la visión se estaba volviendo realidad y estaba pasando frente a él, al poco tiempo llego el día en que la carta de las princesas llego a la puerta de la casa de radiant hope, ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo a decirle a sombra la buena noticia que habia recibido; sombra al notar el rostro de felicidad de radiant hope y al ver la carta con el sello de las princesas entro en desesperación y corrió lejos de ella.

Era imposible, lo que intento negar y evitar en todo este tiempo se veía reflejado a través de lo que el corazón de cristal le había mostrado a radiant hope volviéndose realidad; y así como ella estaba cumpliendo con su destino, el tambien cumplirá con el suyo; no había más opción, tenía que escapar, sombra no quería convertirse en lo que el corazón de cristal le mostraba y optó por abandonar el imperio lo más pronto posible.

Mientras intentaba escapar, sombra decidió ir a su despacho a llevarse unas cosas, el invierno era muy fuerte y necesitaba abrigo, no había lugar para despedidas, no tenía ninguna excusa que decir y no quería que supieran por lo que esta pasando; cuando sombra se dirigía al castillo, se encontró con la princesa amore saliendo de esta, y cuando ella lo miro, era imposible para sombra ocultar sus sentimientos, rápidamente se dio media vuelta para seguir corriendo, pero la princesa amore rápidamente se tele transporto al frente de él.

-¿qué sucede sombra, a donde vas?

\- ¡no voy a ningún lado! Solo estaba corriendo…..déjeme solo!

\- no pareciera que simplemente estabas corriendo, ¿qué sucede?, no has estado comportándote de forma normal últimamente, me has estado ocultado algo todo este tiempo y parece que esta vez ha pasado algo serio –dice la princesa muy preocupada.

\- ¡no es nada!, ¡ya se lo he dicho, no se meta en mi vida! –dijo sombra de tal manera que no le importo alzarle la voz a la princesa.

La princesa amore, aunque sorprendida por la irreverencia de sombra, no hizo más que compasiva mente tratar de calmarlo –sombra, ya te he dicho que si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte, para eso estoy aquí.

Sombra aunque sentía el cariño de la princesa amore, la presencia que lo atormentaba no le dejaba en paz, lo hacía dudar y odiar a la princesa negándole todo tipo de conversación y pretensión de ayuda de los demás ponis, y con las últimas fuerzas que tenia sombra fue sincero con la princesa.

-princesa amore, tengo que irme…... he decidió marcharme del imperio de cristal.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué has decidido eso, sombra?

-no puedo decírselo, solo tengo que irme lo más pronto posible.

La princesa amore sabia que sombra hablaba en serio -sombra no dejare que te vayas, el imperio es tu hogar, has vivido aquí toda tu vida, ¿acaso crees que sobrevivirás fuera del imperio sin comida? ¡Es una locura!

-¡ya se lo dije, me tengo que ir! No quiero que me detenga, ya lo he decidido.

-¡NO, sombra! No te vas a ir, no puedes abandonar tu vida así sin más, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¡ya le dije que no ha pasado nada! –sombra perdía la paciencia, la presencia lo estaba dominando. –si no se quita del camino, yo mismo tendré que hacerla a un lado.

-sombra, por favor dime la verdad, ¿qué ha pasado? No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas hacerlo, ¿no puedes entenderlo?

La presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era como si se alimentara del conflicto y la desesperación que la princesa estaba comenzando a sentir; no dejaba de seguir atormentándolo, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

-prin…ce…sa –decía sombra mientras cerraba los ojos, en ese momento la princesa intentaba acercase a sombra, un abrazo, sentía que si hacia eso sería suficiente como para calmarlo, pero estando a solo centímetros de hacerlo, sombra abrió los ojos. Con los globos oculares de color verde y un rastro de luz morado que le salían de los ojos le grito a la princesa con mucha hostilidad:

\- ¡déjeme ir, MALDITA SEA!

Sombra corrió dejando atrás a la princesa amore mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y recuperaba su estado normal; la princesa no podía creer lo que había sucedido, no tuvo la fuerza para seguir a sombra. Debido a lo sucedido, sombra no pudo recoger ninguna de sus cosas y solo tuvo tiempo para comprar una bufanda para abrigarse del clima extremo fuera del imperio.

Fue cuando la princesa estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas cuando autumn gem apareció y vio a la princesa; ella explicándole lo que había sucedido, autumn gem no creía lo que sombra le había hecho; la princesa amore le pidió a gem que lo detuviera, le dijo en qué dirección se había ido, le pidió que lo alcanzara y evitara que se fuera lejos del imperio, por lo que vio, supo que lo estaba perdiendo.

Cuando autumn gem salió del imperio de cristal en busca de sombra, pudo encontrar su rastro, no estaba lejos, debía apresurarse a encontrarlo antes que la nieve cubriera sus huellas, no tenía mucho tiempo. Sombra sintió una presencia, pensó que sería algún peligro que lo estaba siguiendo y se estaba acercando, pero era su amiga, autumn gem que exhausta, le pidió a sombra que no se fuera.

-no tienes porque irte del imperio –le decía autumn gem mientras jadeaba.

-¿como supiste de esto?... Fue la princesa amore, ella debió decírtelo ¿verdad?

-lo sé todo sombra, se lo que paso entre tú y la princesa, ella solo quiere ayudarte y yo también, podemos arreglarlo, cualquier problema que tengas, tu sabes que yo estaré ahí contigo, ¿no lo he hecho desde el día en que nos conocimos? ¿Acaso no lo he hecho así?

Las palabras sinceras de autumn hicieron que sombra se pusiera a pensar y a lamentarse, solo quería irse, el ente que le atormentaba era cada vez más fuerte, y este solo le hacía sentir hostilidad hacia los demás ponis odiándolos, desconfiando e incluso manipulándole para que los ataque, sombra no quería hacerles daño, no quería decirles que él fue quien irrumpió en la biblioteca y no quería convertirse en el mounstro que el corazón predijo que se convertiría, no tenia mas remedio, tenía que marcharse para no lastimar a nadie.

Autumn gem no podía revelarle a sombra la verdad, entendería porque sufría con cada feria de cristal, porque no le agradaba a los demás ponis, el imperio de cristal no era su hogar y haría crecer un rencor hacia la princesa por haberle mentido durante tantos años, creería que la princesa solo lo estaba manipulando; ambos sabían que no podían decirse la verdad.

-no quiero tener que repetir las palabras que le dije a la princesa, si ella te dijo lo que paso, sabes que no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer, yo… tengo que irme, no tengo otra opción.

-¡eso no es cierto! Sé que podemos encontrar una solución de alguna manera, si no vas a volver al imperio…. ¡entonces déjame ir contigo!

-… ¡no digas tonterías! no dejare que renuncies a tu vida en el imperio por mi culpa, ¡no lo harás! No te dejare seguirme aun si decides ir detrás de mí, al final solo te perderás en la nieve y no podrás regresar al imperio.

Autumn gem no podía responder a sombra, no había alternativa, sin importar lo que ella intente por mejorar la situación, no se le ocurría nada para remediarlo.

-autumn gem, regresa al imperio antes que empiece la tormenta…. Hace mucho frio, al menos quiero darte algo.

Sombra le dio su bufanda a autumn gem para que se abrigara de camino al imperio, se acerco para darle fuerte abrazo y se despidió mientras caminaba lentamente lejos de su amiga. Mientras más se alejaba del imperio, más pensaba que se liberaba del futuro mostrado por el corazón de cristal; pero no podía estar más equivocado, el destino siempre fue el mismo y nada ni nadie puede escapar de eso.

Cuando sombra se fue, autumn gem no se movía de donde estaba, solo veía como es que sombra se alejaba cada vez mas perdiéndose en la ventisca; aún con todos los esfuerzos en los que intento junto a la princesa amore para que sombra se quedara en el imperio, nada pudieron hacer para remediar la situación.

En el momento en que sombra había abrazado a autumn gem, ella sabía lo que le estaba ocultado todo este tiempo, pero sabía que eso no habría ayudado en nada y solo haría las cosas más difíciles para ambos; y autumn gem casi con lagrimas no podía creer lo que había pasado, aún cuando no hubiera servido para nada expresarle sus sentimientos, no podía quedarse ahí simplemente mirando, quería decírselo y si llegara a comprenderla tal vez sombra le deje ir con él.

Autumn gem lo intentaría una última vez y siguió las huellas de sombra que estaban casi cubiertas por la ventisca, alcanzarlo sería difícil; después de caminar durante pocas horas en la tormenta, sombra no pudo seguir adelante debido a los fuertes vientos, durante todo ese tiempo solo caminaba sin rumbo guiándose inconscientemente por la presencia que lo atormentaba. Decidió descansar en el mismo lugar donde estaba, pero una voz le hablo al momento, no era la misma que oía en su cabeza, era la voz de alguien que se encontraba enfrente de él, era un cristal enorme de color rojo lo que le estaba hablando en medio de la tormenta.

-hijo, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy tu madre.

-¡¿qué?! No entiendo, los guardias me dijeron que ellos y la princesa me encontraron fuera del imperio –dijo sombra sorprendido y a la misma vez intrigado mientras se acercaba al cristal.

-así es hijo, ¿nunca te has preguntado como es que estabas ahí solo? ¿El por qué no eres igual a los demás ponis de cristal? Ellos te han mentido…. Tú no eres uno de ellos, no eres un poni de cristal, eres un umbrum, un poni de las sombras, eres lo que ellos mas temen y odian, ¿acaso no sentías que te repudiaban? Es lo más normal puesto que por naturaleza nos odiamos mutuamente al ser los opuestos.

-¿y porque ellos no me dijeron nada en todo este tiempo?

-ellos simplemente no lo recuerdan ya que paso hace muchos años, nosotros somos las criaturas a las que mantienen lejos, nosotros éramos quienes los atormentábamos en todas sus pesadillas hasta que utilizaron un arma para encarcelarnos y mantenernos a raya.

-….¡ese es el corazón de cristal! Era por eso que en cada feria me atormentaba esa dolencia hasta casi matarme, era el arma para combatir contra los umbrum, para combatir conmigo, pero….. Yo no quería hacerles daño

-pero puedes hacerlo hijo, tienes un gran talento, tu magia es fuerte como para enfrentar a las princesas, pero te hace débil frente a esa arma, por eso no tuvimos otra alternativa y la sellamos para que el daño quede reducido, he estado esperando por este momento, el momento en que tuvieras la suficiente edad y fuerza como para enfrentarte a las princesas; hijo, tú tienes un poder muy especial, en ti reside energía nightmare, que es una energía que nos da la fuerza para luchar, así como ellos sacan sus fuerzas de la luz, nosotros tambien tenemos la nuestra y esta reside en ti más que en ningún otro umbrum.

Salió un rayo de energía desde lo alto del cristal y se dirigió hacia el cuerno de sombra. Este cambio su apariencia, su cuerno se volvió rojo, sus globos oculares verdes y con un rastro violeta y negro saliendo de sus ojos escucho atentamente lo que le decía su madre.

-muéstrales tu poder, sombra; nuestra raza necesita tu ayuda, los demás están debajo de la ciudad, tienes que excavar y romper esos cristales para liberarlos, pero antes tienes que ocuparte del arma, esa arma hace los cristales indestructibles, es necesario que te encargues de eso para poder liberarlos.

-hacer eso significara que perderé a quienes he tenido durante toda mi vida –dijo sombra bajando la mirada, lo dijo de tal forma que lo tomo como un punto de vista y no en consideración ni mucho menos alguna pizca de afecto.

\- no hay opción hijo mío, si no lo haces, tal como estas ahora, ese cristal te destruirá para la próxima feria de cristal; por lo pronto, necesitamos a un líder, alguien que sea capaz de guiar a nuestra raza contra quienes nos aprisionaron, ¡necesitamos un rey!

-entiendo….

Sombra se había convertido en lo que debía ser, esa voz que escuchaba antes era su verdadero ser que estaba dormido, y por fin, después de tantos años pudo salir. Era como otro poni, no era para nada el mismo sombra que era cuando vivió en el imperio, se trataba de otra personalidad y esta había tomado el control.

Mientras que sombra caminaba lento pero seguro, se sentía bien al usar su verdadera magia, era muy fuerte, y usaría ese poder para destruirlos a todos.

-NO TE DEJARE HACER ESO – le dijo una voz; esta voz estaba dentro de su cabeza, se trataba de su antiguo ser, el creado por la princesa amore que peleaba por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, sombra estaba confuso, su otro yo le restringía los movimientos, y al entrar sus dos personalidades en conflicto hizo que su cuerpo corriera de una lado a otro agitándose y golpeándose. – ¡tú no eres mi verdadero yo!, no dejare que me controles, no las salvaras de mi, si lo que quieres es luchar…. ¡entonces hagámoslo frente a frente!

Fue cuando el cuerno de sombra brillo, y de pronto, toda la energía malvada que rodeaba el cuerpo de sombra se alejaba y se ponía en frente de él, y poco a poco tomo forma corpórea –jajaja, no podrás vencerme aunque lo intentes, aunque seamos el mismo ser, la fuerza nightmare me hace más poderoso que tu.

Sombra intentaba proteger su imperio de cristal y a sus amigas a toda costa, aunque sabía que era más débil que su lado malvado, iba a utilizar sus últimas fuerzas para intentar salvarles; el sombra malvado tenía muy en cuenta que si no lo derrotaba y se escapaba, se volvería un problema que no podía ignorar, además del hecho de que si no estaba completo no tendría el poder suficiente para vencer a la princesa amore, tenía que absorberlo y aplastar su conciencia para que no se volviera una molestia.

Al poco tiempo después de que iniciara el combate, autumn gem apareció a lo lejos, sintió que sombra estaba cerca y unos sonidos de hechizos le revelo la ubicación de sombra, cuando se dirigió a ese lugar pudo divisar a sombra a pesar de la gran distancia que aún le faltaba por recorrer para llegar a él, sin embargo, noto que sombra estaba luchando contra alguien, y cuando autumn gem entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor, logro ver que se trataba de dos sombras que estaban luchando, uno de ellos estaba rodeado por una oscuridad que le causaba temor y este estaba ganando la batalla, no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era como si se tratase de una ilusión; de pronto, cuando autumn gem decidió acercarse más, vio como uno de los sombras logro derribar al otro, pero el que estaba en el suelo se transformo en una oscuridad que logro cubrir al primero haciendo que el hielo que estaba debajo de él se rompiera haciéndolo caer en el agua. Autumn gem frustrada por tal imagen nada podía hacer, estaba muy lejos como para hacer algo, solo podía contemplar el escenario con lagrimas en los ojos esperando un milagro.

Cuando pasaron varios segundos, autumn gem estaba a punto de dignarse a aceptar que sombra iba a morir cuando una luz verde emergió de la grieta donde sombra había caído y seguido de eso, este salió del agua, autumn gem estaba sorprendida, no por el hecho de que sombra saliera del agua, sino que por lo que estaba viendo, se trataba del sombra que estaba rodeado de oscuridad, uno de los dos sombras había ganado la batalla y no era el que ella conoció alguna vez. De nuevo, sombra volvió a desaparecer en la tormenta de nieve, pero esta vez lo hizo mientras se reía.

En ese momento, sombra recordó las palabras de la princesa amore –todos tenemos el poder para cambiar nuestro futuro.

-tal vez sea cierto, princesa…. Tal vez tengamos el poder para cambiar nuestro futuro; pero sé que es imposible tratar de cambiar nuestro destino.


	3. la sombra del rey oscuro 3

PARTE 3:

Después de ver como sombra desaparecía en la ventisca, autumn gem tenía un mal presentimiento, esa energía oscura que logro observar alrededor de sombra y el temor que le recorría el cuerpo al verlo le hizo reflexionar sobre tratar de seguirlo, parecía que se había transformado en lo que la princesa no quería que fuera; autumn gem no quería que nada malo le pasara a sombra, quería estar junto a él, pero era peligroso, ella no sabía qué hacer.

Sombra se dirigía hacia el imperio de cristal para liberar a su raza, quería vengarse por lo que la princesa amore y los ponis de cristal le habían hecho a los umbrum aprisionándolos en esos cristales por tanto tiempo; estando a punto de llegar al imperio a mitad de la noche, las ansias de sombra por robar el corazón de cristal le hizo apresurarse a usar su magia y entrar al imperio, usando la oscuridad de la noche y su forma de humo para pasar desapercibido entre las calles cristalinas, sombra sabía que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, equivocarse podría significar que estando tan cerca del corazón la princesa podría usarlo en su contra, tenía que removerlo de su lugar antes de que los guardias y la princesa amore se den cuenta de que una presencia malvaba había invadido el imperio.

Al acercarse cada vez más a la base del castillo, sombra diviso a unos guardias alrededor del corazón de cristal, no eran muchos pero estaban bien armados, y aunque sombra pudiera hacerles frente, una batalla abierta atraería a mas guardias y a la princesa amore; afortunadamente para sombra, ninguno de los guardias que estaban ahí eran unicornios y la oportunidad de atacarlos con magia para controlar sus mentes y hacer que se alejaran del corazón de cristal para no hacer ruido era la mejor opción.

Sombra empezó el hechizo a la distancia, y poco a poco la niebla oscura se acercaba a los guardias entrando en sus mentes y controlándolos, después de unos segundos logro hacer que los guardias abandonaran sus puestos, el camino estaba despejado y el corazón de cristal vulnerable para ser hurtado; fue entonces cuando sombra volvió a tomar su forma corpórea estando a unos pocos pasos de llegar al corazón de cristal, al estar frente al objeto que había sido la causa de aprisionar a su pueblo, sombra se pregunto si podía hacer lo mismo y sellar a los ponis de cristal del mismo modo que ellos lo hicieron con los umbrum, pero al momento de extender su pata para tocarlo, el corazón de cristal emitía un aura que lo lastimaba, la energía era muy fuerte, aun después de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última feria de cristal sabía que si llegaba a tocarla directamente el corazón le destruiría.

Sombra sabia que algo como eso podía pasar y no podía llevarse el corazón haciéndolo levitar con su magia poniéndolo a la vista de todos, así que llevo un saco en donde poder llevarlo y esconderlo, de un solo movimiento logro remover el corazón de cristal de su lugar poniéndolo dentro de la bolsa; ahora que el arma estaba fuera de lugar solo tenía que atacar en silencio esa misma noche aprovechando que todos estaban dormidos para usar sus pesadillas y su control mental para esclavizar a los ponis de cristal y liberar a los demás umbrum que están debajo del imperio, esa era el plan.

A pesar de que sombra sabía que tenía que en su posesión el arma más peligrosa para él, tenía que cuidarse, a pesar del aprecio que alguna vez la princesa amore le tuvo, no dejaría que sus ponis de cristal fueran esclavizados, pero cuando sombra se iba a dar vuelta para seguir con el ataque nunca pensó que se encontraría tan rápido con la princesa amore.

-aun no es tarde para ti sombra, puedes regresar el corazón de cristal a su posición y te perdonare –amore se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio por el que había pasado sombra, su apariencia, había cambiado totalmente y la energía que oscura que emanaba le dejaba bien claro que se había convertido en un umbrum completo, tenía que tener cuidado.

-¡princesa amore! ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-si alguien necesita mi ayuda, yo estaré ahí.

-¡no necesito su ayuda! No tiene idea por lo que he pasado.

\- entonces puedes decírmelo sombra, siempre te he dicho que cualquier problema que tengas puedes contármelo todo, yo te ayudare; no cometas un error que no puedas reparar, no quiero que seas uno de esos mounstros, no tienes que serlo.

\- ….¿qué ha dicho?...¡usted sabía que yo era un umbrum! ¡Todo este largo tiempo de sufrimiento por el que mi cuerpo ha pasado en cada feria de cristal fue por culpa suya, usted lo sabía y lo hizo para lastimarme!

-sí, lo sabía. Pero no quería hacerte daño a ti sombra, sabía que podías cambiar, tú ibas a ser el ejemplo, tenías el potencial para ser mejor y sé que puedes serlo, lo veo incluso ahora, puedes elegir-

-¡BASTA!

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Radiant hope grito mientras se despertaba repentinamente mientras estaba sudando y temblando, era la noche más fría que pudo haber sentido, las sabanas no eran suficientes como para abrigarla y sentía como si se hubiera despertado de la peor de las pesadillas; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para observar el castillo mientras recordaba las palabras que la princesa le había dicho esa misma tarde después de que sombra huyera de ella cuando le intento enseñar la carta de respuesta de luna y celestia.

-¿qué es esta extraña sensación? Es como un vacio – dijo radiant hope cuando observaba el castillo y pudo sentir que algo raro pasaba ya que había una extraña niebla negra que cubría el lugar donde estaba el corazón de cristal; de repente una ligera luz roja apareció en ese mismo lugar, como si se tratara de un hechizo potente que alguien había lanzado. La imagen de la princesa amore había pasado por la cabeza de radiant hope al ver eso, no lo pensó dos veces y fue al lugar para averiguar qué había pasado.

La princesa había sido convertida en una estatua de sí misma, petrificada frente a quien alguna vez fue su protegido, aquel ser que vio crecer desde que era una cría había acabado con ella, nada pudo hacer para cambiar a sombra.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?...ahora que ya no estas tu, y el corazón de cristal esta bajo mi posesión, nada me va a detener. Todo por lo que trabajaste habrá sido en vano, princesa, ahora todos van a temerme, este imperio va a caer y se convertirá en el hogar de los umbrum.

-No importa quién se me oponga, el miedo y el odio de quienes me enfrenten me harán más fuerte, ese es el poder más grande que puede existir, ¡y es mío!–pensaba sombra mientras seguía contemplando la estatua de la princesa amore y pensaba -¿debería dejarte así o debería romperte en mil pedazos? Tal vez deba conservarte así para que todos vean lo que les pasara si se me oponen…...pero sería riesgoso, puede que algún día alguien revierta el hechizo y volverías a ser un problema para mí, de todos modos, creo que ya no quiero ver tu horrible cara.

-¿sombra, eres tú? ¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa?

Radiant hope se acerco rápidamente a la princesa mientras veía su figura petrificada, sentía como el miedo la invadía al verla así; si ese era sombra, no era igual a como era antes –no se preocupe, princesa, puedo arreglarlo con mi hechizo de curación y estará como antes.

-todo esta bien, hope. Ahora todo es finalmente como debió ser- decía sombra mientras observaba a radiant hope con una sonrisa

-tienes que irte de aquí, sombra; los guardias van a venir pronto y cuando se enteren que le hiciste esto a la princesa amore te lastimaran…

-no lo entiendes, hope. Ahora nosotros seremos quienes les hagan daño a ellos y gobernaremos este imperio; tú y yo podemos estar en la cima como reyes.

\- no, sombra no entiendo de que estas hablando, ¿por qué estas tan diferente, a que te refieres y que te ha pasado?

-me convertí en lo que debí haber sido siempre. Yo se que tu aun lo recuerdas, ¿no es así? el tormento, como nos hacían retorcer de dolor. Ahora que he encontrado mi poder, y tu estas en camino a convertirte en princesa, encontrare a mi gente y gobernaras a mi lado.

-pero…. pero este es el castillo de la princesa amore, no tenias porque hacerle eso, yo la convenceré y te perdonara por lo que has hecho y podrás regresar a la normalidad, a como eras antes, puedo ayudarte.

-no digas estupideces, hope. Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda. Y sobre la princesa amore, ella no es quien creías que era, ya que por dentro ella estaba HECHA PEDAZOS.

Sombra piso fuertemente el piso e hizo que el cuerpo de la princesa amore se rompiera totalmente –trata de arreglarle, hope –sombra utilizo su magia y elevo los fragmentos de la princesa y las envió lo más lejos posible, estando hecha pedazos y con los fragmentos esparcidos por todo equestria sería prácticamente imposible revivir a la princesa.

-¡princesa amore! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Tú!…. ¡Eres un maldito mounstro! –radiant hope salió corriendo lejos de sombra, si fue capaz de hacerle eso a la princesa, sabía que no podía hacer nada para razonar con él, no se detendría.

-tal vez para ti lo sea, hope, pero no soy cualquier mounstro, ¡soy su mismo rey!

Casi al instante de que radiant hope saliera huyendo de ahí, los demás guardias de cristal encontraron a sombra y empezaron a rodearlo; lo habían identificado – ¡sombra! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde esta el corazón de cristal?

-hola, capitán, realmente no hacen muy buen trabajo. Tanta paz durante tanto tiempo hizo que se volvieran ineficientes, ¡pero eso va a cambiar ahora que van a trabajar para mí!

-¿a qué te refieres con eso, acaso tienes el corazón de cristal en esa bolsa? Sabía que solo causarías problemas desde el día en que te vi, ahora que has sido atrapado por intentar robar el corazón de cristal, ni la princesa amore podrá defenderte.

-pueden olvidarse de ella, ya me encargue personalmente de la princesa. Mi sufrimiento ha terminado, ¡y ahora comenzara el suyo!

Después de mucho tiempo de correr en la ventisca, autumn gem logro llegar al imperio; tenía que decirle las malas noticias a la princesa, no era buena idea ocultárselo, pero autumn gem aun pensaba que podrían hacerlo regresar a la normalidad. Mientras caminaba por las calles, sintió una extraña sensación y diviso un aura oscura que emergía del castillo del imperio y se hacía cada vez más grande, no lo podía creer, estaba devorando las calles cristalinas dentro de su oscuridad. Autumn gem, aterrorizada, corrió lejos del castillo para evitar ser devorada, pero estaba muy cansada como para poder correr lo suficiente como para escapar, y en su último esfuerzo por escapar solo se tropezó y cayó, no pudo salvarse.

Era como una pesadilla, como si los terrores más grandes que había imaginado se juntaran en frente de ella y no la dejaban en paz, vio como todo su mundo se desplomaba y solo veía oscuridad; nadie se salvo, todos los habitantes del imperio fueron víctimas del hechizo oscuro de sombra mientras dormían. Radiant hope logro ponerse a salvo, estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del castillo cuando el hechizo comenzaba a devorar las calles y logro salir fuera del imperio antes que la energía la alcanzara; lo que haya pasado, radiant hope logro escapar.

-oh no … sombra ¿pero qué has hecho? –dijo radiant hope al ver como las calles habían quedado dentro del hechizo de sombra, no había otra opción, radiant hope tenía que buscar ayuda, solo conocía a dos ponis que eran capaces de salvar al imperio de sombra, tenía que ir al castillo de las princesa celestia y luna.

-me tomara toda la noche lograr esclavizarlos a todos, solo porque están dormidos me es posible hacer esto con tantos individuos a la vez, hum…. Ahora regresaras a mi –sombra intentaba concentrarse lo más posible para detectar la presencia de radiant hope dentro del imperio para que regresara al castillo –puedo sentirlo, todos están siendo subyugados, pero, en donde estas…...en donde… ¿en donde estas hope?... no puede ser, ¿acaso?... ¡NO ESTAAAA! Maldita sea, me demore más de lo que pensé al enfrentar a los guardias, ¡ella logro escapar!... pero a donde, ¿a dónde irías hope? No tienes un lugar a donde ir, el imperio es tu hogar, ¿sería tan estúpida como para buscar ayuda? Es ridículo, vencí a la princesa amore, y solo alguien con tanto poder como una princesa sería capaz de… ¡oh no! Maldición, esa maldita ira a por las hermanas princesas. Sabía que era inevitable enfrentarme a ellas, pero es muy pronto; no puedo ir tras ella, si lo hago tendría que cancelar el hechizo de subyugación y todos despertarían, ¡rayos! Para cuando logre controlarlos completamente será de día y entonces demasiado tarde para iniciar una búsqueda –sombra cerró los ojos para concentrarse y pensar que hacer, respiro profundo y dejo salir el aire luego de dos segundos –esta bien, esto no cambia nada y solo acelera mis planes, no importa que es lo que pase, me encargare de que estos ponis no se salven, ¡no podrás hacer nada para salvarlos!

Al amanecer, sombra había tomado el control de imperio, tuvo que encerrar a la mayoría de los ponis de cristal, ya que no habían suficientes grilletes para todo el imperio no podía tomarse ningún descanso, hasta que todos estén encadenados; sombra había cancelado el hechizo de quienes estaban encarcelados y de los que logro encadenar para que trabajaran en desenterrar a los umbrum, solo los guardias tenían el hechizo de control mental para que monitoreen y castiguen a los ponis de cristal.

\- aparte de la excavación, tengo que hacer que los ponis forjen más grilletes y picos para que la mano de obra aumente, si los dejo trabajar sin esto podrían escaparse – pensaba sombra mientras iba a la los archivos de la princesa amore – ahora, ¿donde esta el mapa?... aquí esta. Veamos hope, cuanto tiempo te demoraras en llegar a las princesas, hum….no esta cerca, realmente te tomara tiempo llegar hasta el castillo de las hermanas princesas, y si considero el clima, la nieve hará que andar sea más cansado y sus movimientos serán lentos, normalmente te demorarías 4 días y sus noches en llegar a ellas, pero podrías demorarte un día más debido al clima y a descansos extras. Debido a que las princesas pueden volar llegaran aquí en menor cantidad de tiempo, pero no vendrían aquí sin refuerzos, ellas traerán a soldados pegasos y unicornios, posiblemente tambien traigan terrestres –sombra se dirigió al asiento del trono para sentarse y seguir pensando – haciendo solo cálculos les tomara 2 días y medio en llegar hasta aquí solo si traen pegasos, pero si vienen con unicornios o terrestres les tomara un día mas para que todos lleguen al mismo tiempo, pero tambien deberán prepararse para la inevitable batalla, eso aumenta el tiempo un poco más, seria a partir del séptimo día a partir de hoy para que esté listo para su llegada, dependiendo de la ruta y su velocidad seria al séptimo día o tal vez al octavo para que finalmente estén aquí.

-Sin embargo, el problema más grande no es realmente el tiempo, sino las hermanas –sombra se puso a pensar en como podría vencerlas, debido a todo lo que había escuchado de ellas dos de parte de los ponis de cristal cuando fue a verlos a los calabozos, sabía que no sería fácil –debido a su estado de alicornio su poder debe ser aun más grande del que tuvo la princesa amore, si al menos supiera cuanto poder es capaz de poseer un alicornio podría saber si estoy realmente a su altura, no correré ningún riesgo, para cuando ellas lleguen aquí deberé tener un plan.

Radiant hope estaba muy cansada, no había dormido lo suficiente como para tener todas sus energías y necesitaba comida –este clima no es nada favorable para viajes como este –pensaba –pero no puedo dejar que sombra esclavice el imperio, mientras no salga de esta región helada no encontrare comida…claro, puedo usar mi magia de curación para restaurar mi energía y seguir, pero eso no me quitara el hambre y la cantidad de magia irá disminuyendo cada vez mas hasta que ya no pueda usarla. No tengo otra opción, es lo único que puedo hacer para continuar.

-se llaman Celestia y luna, hermanas que traen el día y la noche a toda equestria. Qué curioso, noche, eh? me gustaría que fuera de noche para siempre, pero, si logro destruirlas eso significara que ya no existirá el día y la noche o por lo menos nadie quien los traiga, ¿como hago para que solamente exista la noche? Necesito más información.

Sombra se dirigió a los calabozos, necesitaba de alguien que le pudiera hablarle de las hermanas princesas, pero estaba seguro que solo habían de conocerlas por rumores que decían que ellas defenderían a cualquiera que necesitara de su ayuda para defender equestira de mounstros malignos – ¡rayos! No debí destruir a amore, ella pudo haber sabido algo de ellas dos o quizá hasta pudo haberlas conocido en algún momento –sombra llego a los calabozos preguntándose quién podría ser el poni que tuviera tal información hasta que eso llego a su mente, la palabra clave era información –¡¿donde esta la bibliotecaria?! –Grito mientras abría las rejas preguntándoles a los temerosos ponis de cristal – ¿en donde esta? – sombra comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno rojo como señal de advertencia hasta que una figura temblorosa se dirigió lentamente hacia él. Después de llevar a la bibliotecaria al trono en donde estaba, sombra empezó a hablar.

-tú tienes suficiente edad como para saber más cosas que cualquier otro poni de cristal, tú debes tener información sobre las hermanas princesas y vas a contármelo todo, o tu vida terminara aquí.

-s…. si. Yo sé algunas cosas sobre ellas, le contare todo lo que se. Ellas son las princesas que derrotaron al amo del caos Discord, con ayuda de los elementos de la armonia. Celestia es la hermana mayor y trae el día a equestria levantando el sol, y luna es la menor y trae la noche al levantar la luna. Hace muchísimo tiempo la princesa amore las conoció, aunque ella ha ido de visita a su castillo en lo profundo del primer bosque del sur de equestria, las princesas hermanas nunca han venido al imperio de cristal.

-mmmmmm…con que ellas no traen el día y la noche juntas, sino que lo hacen por separado una encargándose del día y la otra de la noche, ¿no es así?

-así es.

\- ¿que son esos elementos de la armonia que dices que usaron?

\- eeemmm….. solo sé por palabras de princesa amore que son su mayor arma contra cualquier enemigo, pero que se necesita de un gran poder para dominarlas y no cualquiera puede hacerlo, al parecer solo las hermanas princesas pueden usarlas debido al gran poder que poseen los alicornios, y con eso son capaces de vencer a…. a…

-a mounstros como yo. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, ahora regresaras al calabozo.

Con luna de mi lado la noche existirá por siempre para todas las criaturas, lo mejor es hacer que se me una, aunque dudo que lo haga por voluntad propia sé que puedo controlarla con un poco de ayuda de cierto artefacto que puedo crear. Para celestia en caso de que sea una amenaza mayor al que puedo prever, creare algo para quitarle su poder de alicornio, al ya no tener tan inmenso poder no podrá usar los elementos y será fácil de derrotar. Me pregunto si yo tambien puedo tener ese estado de alicornio, si pudiera convertirme en uno nadie sería capaz de vencerme.

Al terminar el día, sombra pudo conseguir todos los componentes necesarios para cada una de las princesas, pero necesitaba gran poder magico para crear tales objetos y la ayuda de los demás umbrum para poder forjarlas. El imperio de cristal estaba bien abastecido, todos los materiales se encontraban en el almacén del castillo y se lograron crear más grilletes, palas y picos para aumentar la mano de obra; los ponis de cristal estaban exhaustos de tanto trabajar, pero no se acababa ahí ya que aun les quedaban una semana de arduo trabajo.

En esa misma noche, lejos de imperio de cristal un pequeño campamento de carretas disfrutaban de la cena frente a una fogata que alejaba el frio imperante que emanaba el norte congelado de equestria, viajeros del mapa en busca de nuevos pueblos para conocer compartían su comida con una extraña que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Gracias por ayudar, si no hubiera sido por ustedes me habría quedado dormida en medio del camino por el hambre y el cansancio, por cierto, me llamo radiant hope mucho gusto.

-no te preocupes, cuando te vimos casi cubierta en la nieve sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, no íbamos a dejarte morir de esa forma pero no te cohíbas come todo lo que puedas.

-muchas gracias, este pie de avena es exquisito nunca había comido una antes. Díganme que hacen ustedes por aquí, no es una buena ruta para una pequeña caravana y mucho menos con este clima.

-pues somos ponis peregrinos, mi familia viaja por todos los poblados de equestria, somos una familia un poco grande pero uno se acostumbra con el tiempo y nos dirigimos a yanhooyer al oeste de equestria; pero pensábamos hacer una escala al imperio de cristal y probar el famoso pie de trigo de cristal, pero cada vez que avanzábamos el clima empeoraba cada vez mas y al momento en que casi decidimos dar media vuelta y seguir con el camino fue cuando te encontramos. Por cierto ¿qué hacías tú sola viajando sin provisiones ni abrigo?

Radiant hope había cambiado su rostro a uno de preocupación, sabía que con cada hora que pasaba los ponis de cristal sufrían bajo las pesadillas y tiranía de sombra, el viaje para llegar con las hermanas princesas era muy largo y todavía le faltaba mucho por recorrer, no podía hacer el viaje sola.

-la verdad yo me encontraba ahí porque estoy en una misión.

-¿una misión?

-así es, me dirijo hacia el castillo de las hermanas princesas al sur de equestria para pedir su ayuda para que liberen al imperio de cristal de la esclavitud ya que fue conquistado por cierto ser malvado.

-no puede ser….. He escuchado que el imperio de cristal es uno de los más seguros en toda equestria, el corazón de cristal los protege de los seres que amenazan a sus habitantes, ¿como sucedió?

Radiant hope necesitaba convencerlos de que la ayuden y la guíen hasta las hermanas, sus conocimientos y experiencia en viajes era lo que ella necesitaba para llegar lo más rápido posible, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. – pues…. Eso es algo que no quiero recordar, pero, ese ser malvado acabo con la princesa amore y tiene el corazón de cristal bajo su poder, ha esclavizado a todo el imperio en una sola noche y tengo que ir en busca de ayuda de las princesas lo más pronto posible, con cada hora que pasa mis compañeros están sufriendo y….. Les pido por favor, ayúdenme a llegar con las princesas.

-... yo siempre he creído que las cosas pasan por una razón, sé que no me estas mintiendo, eso se nota claramente en tus ojos y al parecer el destino nos reunió para que te ayudemos. Tú descansa tranquila, nos desviaremos de nuestro destino un poco pero nosotros te ayudaremos a cumplir con tu misión, y por cierto, me llamo native trail.

El segundo día empezaba y sombra inspeccionaba las excavaciones, el agujero tenía una profundidad considerable, después de 12 horas de arduo trabajo del día anterior de parte de los esclavos de cristal sombra no veía la hora para poder desenterrar a los suyos, tenía que apresurarse, necesitaba ayuda para forjar tales instrumentos con los que lograría conquistar a equestria.

Por fin, luego de algunos minutos de revisar la excavación sombra había visto que algunos ponis de cristal habían hallado unos cuantos cristales rojos a media extracción, eran alrededor de unos 20 que eran exactamente iguales que al que vio en donde estaba su madre, se apresuro a ordenar su completa extracción y reubicación a un lugar apropiado para sacarlos de su letargo mientras que los esclavos de cristal con dificultad lograron sacar los cristales hacia la superficie.

-no tengo por qué esperar más, ¡ahora saldrán de ahí tomaran su venganza!- decía sombra mientras cargaba su energía en su cuerno y la lanzaba hacia los cristales rompiéndolos completamente dejando caer unos cuerpos en el piso, eran semejantes a sombra en aspecto y a algunos se le apreciaban ciertas cicatrices que dejaban en claro que estuvieron en batalla. Sombra se acerco a ellos esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar, ¿acaso era posible? ¿Acaso estos umbrum no tenían vida? ¿Era posible que cuando los hallan encerrado estos cristales los hayan matado? Pero después de varios segundo sin respuesta, los cuerpos empezaron a moverse lentamente, como si se tratase del despertar luego de una larga invernación, sin abrir los ojos, estos umbrum lograron levantarse.

-¿qué es todo esto?-¡hay demasiada luz!-¡no puedo abrir mis ojos!-¿en dónde estamos?-¿acaso somos libres?- eran lo que decían los desconcertados umbrum que trataban de saber que era lo que pasaba.

-¿cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que fueron encerrados en esos cristales por culpa del corazón de cristal?- les dijo sombra.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién eres?- ¿eres amigo o enemigo?-¿tu nos liberaste?

-así es, mi nombre es sombra y soy un umbrum como ustedes. Debo decir que me alegra poder ver a mi raza libre, pero, ¿ustedes son realmente todos los que había debajo del imperio?

-¿uno de nosotros?- necesitamos un lugar menos iluminado para poder ver- el no miente, siento que si es un umbrum- ¿cuántos somos los de aquí?, los que fuimos encerrados éramos muchos -casi no recuerdo nada después de tanto encierro.

-entiendo, tranquilos, los llevare a un lugar donde podrán recuperarse y abrir los ojos- sombra dio la orden a los ponis de cristal de seguir con la excavación, podrían haber mas umbrum que desenterrar y necesitaba la mayor cantidad posible.

Momentos después de que sombra los llevara al salón del trono donde les sirvió comida y cerrar todas las ventanas para lograr la oscuridad suficiente como para que abran los ojos les informo sombre la situación y su plan para vencer a las princesas.

-¡jaa! Con que acabaste con la princesa amore ¿eh?, recuerdo que esa maldita yegua era una de las peores, merecía morir –es un poco raro que hayas sido tu el único en sobrevivir – tienes un buen plan el que ideaste, celestia y luna son un gran problema – es verdad, pero ahora no podemos responder a muchas de tus preguntas sobre el pasado, estar en esos cristales ha nublado nuestros recuerdos – me impresiona que hayas tenido el poder para someter a todo este imperio tu solo, tienes un don, chico- extraño la batalla, estoy listo cuando quieras para enfrentar a esas malditas princesas – tienes razón, ese cristal no estará listo para cuando lleguen las princesas, hiciste lo mejor en esconderlo - aun hay más de nosotros por desenterrar, los necesitamos a todos para lo que viene, pero por ahora es momento de forjar nuestras armas del triunfo. –dijeron los umbrum mientras estaban recuperándose, comida y tiempo para estirarse eran lo único que necesitaban.

-realmente somos muy pocos los umbrum que quedamos, sea lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado no volverá a ocurrir ahora, yo me asegurare de eso. Ahora, necesito que algunos de ustedes me ayuden a forjar las armas mientras que los demás vigilan a los esclavos, no hay tiempo que perder –se sentía bien poder convivir y hablar con los suyos, aun con los problemas que había que afrontar, sombra no dejaba mostrar ningún signo de preocupación y se mantenía en confianza y seguro de sí mismo en todo momento; esta actitud le hizo ganarse rápidamente a los suyos, estaban dispuestos a tomarse la revancha contra quienes los vencieron en el pasado.

-con 10 de nosotros será más que suficiente para ayudarte a forjar las armas, los demás iremos a supervisar a los esclavos -decía uno de ellos mientras se llevaba a otros 9 umbrum con él fuera del castillo –oye, sombra, supongo que no te importara si pongo a prueba mi poder con algunos esclavos, ¿no? Tengo que practicar para la inevitable batalla.

-¡jajajaja! Solo si te diviertes mucho; y además, me gustaría que me llames "rey".

-¡JAA! Te falta mucho para ser uno, sombra, pero creo que por liberarnos te mereces ser nuestro líder.

Después de muchas horas de trabajo, sombra y los demás umbrum estaban exhaustos, aunque los objetos no eran fáciles de crear puesto que eran necesarios para vencer a alicornios, estimaban que estarían listos al finalizar el siguiente día; Sombra salió afuera del castillo a buscar a los demás umbrum, era de esperar que cuando los encontrara estarían haciendo sufrir a los ponis de cristal que estaban trabajando en la excavación, los ponis atrapados queriendo escapar eran sometidos a fuertes torturas en las que servían de ejemplo a los demás esclavos.

-parecen que saben fundir el temor en los demás- les decía sombra mientras veía como los suyos torturaban a los esclavos.

-esto es solo una muestra de lo que les espera, no sabes lo desesperante que era estar en esos cristales.

\- entiendo, pero necesito pedirte un favor; veras, los demás me dijeron que no me preocupe ya que ellos podían terminar los objetos para el anochecer del día de mañana y que debo centrarme ahora en los detalles del plan. Sé que debe ser molesto para ustedes estar despiertos en el día, pero es necesario, estoy seguro que las princesas no serán tan tontas como para atacar a nuestra raza en plena noche y necesito que me ayudes a aumentar mi poder para el día en que lleguen aquí.

\- sí, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ahora debes estar cansado por forjar los objetos, empezaremos mañana luego de un merecido descanso. Por ahora déjame seguir torturando a nuestros esclavos, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía de esta forma.

-¡¿porque nos haces esto, sombra?! –Decía una voz a lo lejos que se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos – ¡el imperio fue donde te criaste! ¡Aquí creciste y nos hicimos amigos! ¡Nadie nunca te hizo daño como para que nos hagas esto! – sombra sentía que conocía esa voz, era de una yegua que estaba transportando fuera de la excavación una carreta de llena de cristales y rocas; con todos los planes que había de por medio se olvido completamente de ella, pero siempre ha estado allí cerca de él desde el día en que se conocieron, era autumn gem quien se acercaba hacia él.

-¡sombra! Yo se que sufrías con cada feria de cristal, pero nadie más lo sabía, es verdad que no eras muy aceptado en el imperio pero nadie nunca te agredió, ¿acaso no te acuerdas cuando solíamos pasear tranquilamente por estas calles, cuando nos reíamos juntos? –autumn gem trataba de encontrar la compasión que sabía que había dentro de sombra, tenía que intentarlo y al momento en que autumn gem logro ponerse frente a frente con sombra, vio como realmente había cambiado, no encontraba en sus ojos al mismo ser al que alguna vez le tuvo afecto.

-si… ya te recuerdo, tú eras esa poni con la que simpatizaba antes. Lamento decepcionarte pero al ser que alguna vez conociste ya no existe, ahora soy tu rey y tú eres solo una simple esclava sin importancia –sombra uso su magia contra autumn gem estrangulándola poco a poco mientras apreciaba su tormento y le hablaba –no me importa lo que le pase a tu gente, no es mi obligación velar por su bien, eso reclámaselo a tu difunta princesa.

Autumn gem se ahogaba poco a poco, no podía creer lo que sombra le estaba haciendo, no a ella, no después de todo por lo que pasaron –ajjj… ajjj. Asi que…. lo que dijeron es…. cierto. Mataste a la prince….sa amore. Ella cuido de ti….. Ella te protegió….. y…. ¿y así le pagaste? – autumn gem sentía que sombra realmente la iba a matar, la vista se le nublaba y comenzó a perder las fuerzas – aajjj….. sombra, se…. Se suponía que….. este… no era nuestro… destino.

-¿de que estas hablando, esclava? Tu destino es morir ahora mismo –sombra acerco a atumn gem hacia él para apreciar su inminente muerte – ahora te librare de la vida, quiero que me mires cuando te mate y quiero ver cuando la luz escape de tus ojos.

Faltaba muy poco para que autumn gem muriera y solo veía los ojos de sombra frente a ella, a punto de morir, recordó las cosas que sucedieron antes de que la princesa muriera; recordó ese momento en que junto a radiant hope vieron el corazón de cristal cuando sombra les comento sobre la visión que el corazón le había mostrado "me veo con una familia, una esposa y dos hijos viviendo felices en el imperio". autumn gem creyó que era verdad y que era ella quien sería su esposa, después de todo, lo que sentía era real, pero con todas sus fuerzas en un último intento autumn gem le confesó a sombra la verdad – ajjj….. sombra…. Yo … yo quería ….. aajjjj…..ser….. Tu esposa -al instante después de decirle esas palabras autumn gem logro inclinarse hacia adelante lo suficiente como para darle a sombra una última muestra de su afecto.

Al momento de hacer el contacto, algo ocurrió con sombra, dejo caer al suelo a autumn gem mientras sentía como su vista se estremecía y le dolía la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera.

-sombra, ¿que fue eso? ¿Porque la soltaste, a que se debe esa reacción?

-no…... no te preocupes por eso.….. es solo que no me lo esperaba –le dijo sombra mientras se reincorporaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

\- no sé a qué se debió eso sombra, pero ella aun esta con vida, aunque haya perdido la conciencia debes terminar con el trabajo, mátala de una vez.

-¡NO!- dijo sombra negándose rotundamente- es decir, tengo planeado algo mejor para ella y la encerrare en una celda especial.

-no entiendo este cambio de actitud, hace poco la ibas a matar ¿y ahora no lo vas a hacer?

-déjame preocuparme de mis asuntos, además no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella no es una amenaza y ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es concentrarnos en el plan. Por ahora es mejor que todos descansemos esta noche, todos.


End file.
